Artemis
Artemis Zatsava de Royale, a naturally born awakened. Daughter of Noble and Clairice and the 4th crown princess. Her namesake stems from her perfect aim, like the Artemis of mythology, and Zatsava armaments, a weapon supplier, connecting to Artemis' belligerent nature. Idolizes Noble and strives to appeal to him, and is the daughter most like Noble himself. She is a perfectionist and is quite arrogant. She is also a pathological liar, barely ever telling the truth. She helps Bonnie with her experiments but maintains the outward appearance of a prefect. She was caused with a cardiovascular disorder, causing her to bleed if her heart rate exceeds 60 beats per minute. She is an eye and has the ability "eye of perfection" which allows her to see the weakness of enemies to fight more efficiently. Her Y.I.D. is a mosquito, which led for her to be born as a mosquito larvae before growing into a mosquito and gaining a human form. She has a photographic memory and is very bright. Like her sisters, she has periods. Her appearance is that of a mosquito with her female body inside. Her arms can become needles and fire small, parasitic projectiles at the speed of sound with great accuracy. Her aim is very good, giving her the title of Honorary Marksman and her projectiles inflict deep wounds in enemies which cannot heal or stop bleeding unless the projectile is removed. However, the use of such projectiles is very strenuous and tiring for Artemis and she can easily tire out when fighting an opponent. In addition to projectiles, she also has a close combat form. She encases her body in hardened, cold blood to form a light but sturdy armor and uses her proboscis as a spear and saber-like legs to quickly fly and slice or spear her opponents. Artemis first appeared outside the castle with her sisters Bonnie and Arwen. After being confronted by Grace, she tries to shoot the Grace, only to be blocked by Faith, who revealed the trap the sisters fell into. When Faith's plan failed, Artemis took it upon herself to defeat the abyssal one, Cassandra, as she had done before, earning herself the name "One killer". She attacked Cassandra from afar, leaving Cassandra in a near death state. However, Artemis couldn't deal enough damage to Cassandra and after a dragged out battle, failing to kill Cassandra due to exhaustion. She returns to the castle after exiling Cassandra to Nexus and recuperates. She is later seen fighting against a corrupted shield class being, saving Gloria's life. Artemis participated in the battle against Omen, shooting his hearts and other exposed vital points. She was shocked to see Cassandra still alive but they come to the agreement to fight together against Omen. After Cassandra is healed, Artemis challenged Cassandra to a duel to prove to her father that she was worthy. She brings Cassandra to Mt. Isley, an active volcano to fight since her flight would give her an advantage. However, due to Cassandra's newfound ability to semi-transform, Cassandra defeats Artemis and returns her alive to Noble. Noble was sorry for his terrible parenting and, after going through Artemis' personal belongings, realized he needed to be with his daughters more. Datasheet Name: Artemis de Royale Alias: None Type: Offensive Y.I.D: "Narcissus Poeticus" / "Aedes Aegypti" Class: Eye Blood Type: O Ratings: Yoki: SS Agility: SSS+ Strength:A Defense:A Intelligence: S+ Rank: S~ Trivia: Can, at moments of inspiration, lock herself up in her room for hours and write short poems. When asked about why she locks herself up in her room, she denies everything with everything she got to the point where she gets sick. (despite the ones asking can´t resist a smile over the nosebleed from her nose from the denial.)Category:Awakened Being Category:Noble's Kingdom Category:Naturally born awakened